bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harkon
(Bount) | birthday = October 31 | age = | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 179 lbs | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Königreich | occupation = King of the Königreich | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Castle Harkon, Human World | relatives = N/A | education = | doll = Buch | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Harkon (ハーキン, Hākin) is an ancient male Bount and the leader of the shadowy Königreich government in the Human World. His subordinates refer to him as Lord Harkon (ハーキンこう, Hākin-kō). He serves as the primary antagonist in Bleach: Blutmond. Appearance Despite being many centuries old, Harkon is physically youthful, due to the eternal youthfulness granted by his being a Bount. He is a bespectacled, light-colored, very tall male, with narrow, reddish-brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair, which he sweeps to the side. His typical attire consists of a fair, collared, long-sleeved black shirt complemented by a greyish-white tie, along with black slacks and polished black shoes. Personality Harkon is a very calm man, with a very aristocratic manner and way of speaking. He presents himself as someone of substantial wealth and influence, distinguishing him from the other Bount of his organization, who are more scornful and battle-lusting. One of his defining characteristics is that, at his core, Harkon is a man of order and deeply despises chaos. So much, in fact, does he despise chaos and desire order, that he is willing to enforce order by any means, even if it means committing socially atrocious acts. He views the Shinigami, orderly beings by their own right, as intellectual equals and respects their power and wisdom, while at the same time, despising the lawlessness of Human society. He, therefore, believes that the Bount are superior to all races, especially under his lead. Harkon is a natural born leader, able to sway the masses into loving and following him with his powerful way of speech and skills with persuasion. Despite his villainistic nature, he is immensely well-liked in Human society, and rules in such a way that Humans cannot seem to see the evil intentions behind his actions and plots. Harkon has been shown to value unquestionable loyalty in his subordinates, settling for no less. He despises those who display traits of non-loyalty, even to people other than himself. He can, at times, seem very harsh in his manner of speech, as he will follow his code of ethics, even if it means killing those he loves dearly to establish his view of order. History Nine hundred years ago, Harkon was a Human warlord who ruled over a great many territories in the Human World. During her research, the Shinigami scientist, , found Harkon to be most interesting, primarily due to his high spiritual awareness. Upon meeting him, she promised that he would gain eternal life if he complied with her experiments. Seeing this as a way to rule forever, Harkon quickly accepted. The experiment, however, was a catastrophe, and created the Bount species, of which Harkon was the first.